


Electric Dreams

by Darthelwig



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: She was drawn to him from the very beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Age of Ultron.

"Electric Dreams"

By darthelwig

 

 

She was drawn to him before he was even born. 

She could hear him, even in the Cradle. The neat, orderly paths of his brain were like a soothing, gentle river. For a moment, as she listened, she was lulled into the stream, but only for a moment. 

She saw what was beneath the surface he presented. She saw destruction. The death of millions. Billions. The pain. 

So she was understandably wary when Vision burst forth, presenting himself as something different from what Ultron had turned out to be. She could hardly bring herself to believe it, could barely find the hope. 

But he offered his mind to her, openly and without reservation, and though she did not have the opportunity in that moment to seek out the answers, it was a comfort to her. 

And everything he said was so different from Ultron. He didn't claim to be doing this for them, which she would not have believed. His words held the ring of truth when he said he was on the side of life. She could believe that. 

And the longer he spoke, the better sense she had of him. The more she felt from him, as if his mind was slowly waking up, becoming more... alive. She found herself just as intrigued as she had been before. 

So she did as she always had. She watched, and she reached out with her mind, and she listened. She stared as he spoke with Thor, captivated by the calm, orderly patterns of his mind. As Pietro prepared himself for the coming battle, she stood and stared. It was only when her brother threw a jacket at her that she started and looked away, the spell broken. 

Pietro gave her a look that clearly said she needed to wake up, and she grimaced, but she knew he was right. With one final glance back at the Vision, she shrugged on the jacket and followed Pietro into the night.


End file.
